Sound
by ram of the forest
Summary: ONE-SHOT Harry/Draco LEMON! year '8'. Alone at school for the holidays, the 'golden trio' relax and Harry realizes how much he and Draco hate it when it's silent.


A/N: I decided to write a One-Shot for my friend "K.F.". When I asked her what pairing she wanted she said "either SasuNaru or Drarry". So I decided on a Drarry since I'm already doing a SasuNaru. And because she wanted one, **there is a LEMON in this one** (You have been warned). Sorry if that part is a bit rushed (it's my first ever written lemon).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, in any way shape or form, own _Harry Potter _or it's characters.

--Sound--

Silence. It was always silent when the entire school left, wrapped in their winter scarves, for the holidays.

They would all file onto the black Hogwarts train with enthusiasm and their voices would collectively rise to a comfortable roar. They would sit in their seats, merrily telling their plans for the Christmas season, and bask in the cozy feeling of rest from the hum-drum life of a student. Then off they would be for the four hour ride back to the station where their families would greet them with cries of jubilation and hugs until they would all be red in the face. From there they would take their leave of Platform 9 3\4 and return home for two weeks of celebration.

With thoughts occupied with much missed family and presents soon to be received, all would forget the school, left in silence and inactivity. Silence pervaded every corner of the motionless grounds creating a heavy feel to the cavernous hallways and common rooms.

But not every soul within Hogwarts left for the holidays. In fact, this particular Christmas, a total of seven students and three professors remained behind to spend their holidays in the secure silence that had befallen the school. Of these ten people, three were well known throughout the wizarding world for their daring feats against a terrible threat that had come to a crescendo the year before.

After spending a year away from the school in pursuit of a means to defeat the dreadful Lord Voldemort, the three (like several of their fellow classmates) had all clamored at the chance to return and finish their education (or so many had said). From this another 'Seventh' year had been born and the three had been given a second chance. Upon the Christmas holidays the three had all felt reluctant to spend any time away from their beloved school and had decided that they would all remain behind this year and soak up as much of the Hogwarts atmosphere as they could.

--

Within the Gryffindor common room the trio had resigned themselves to relaxing upon the large chairs that were warmed by the ever present fire. Hermione and Ron spoke softly to one another, afraid to lose the quiet calm. Hermione sat close to the red-head with a delicate hand placed on his knee in an intimate sign of affection and he in return had his hand placed over hers. Their voices glided together to create a low hum that floated over the crackle coming from the fireplace. The couple lovingly gazed at each other, seemingly unaware of the world that continued around them. On a lush red chair a bit away from the two an 18 year old boy sat, emerald eyes looking out the frost covered window to the snow blanketed grounds that lay several feet below.

He sat uncomfortably still, his demeanor becoming annoyed with the persistently silent situation. Harry Potter did not like the lack of sound. It was unnerving to be left alone with one's inner thoughts. 18 long years of indifferent relatives, fawning groupies, murderous wizards, and (only recently) deaths of loved ones had put a strain on the boy's life. He had survived through a myriad of hectic events that had all led to the climax of his confrontation with the man that had set his life in motion. At that climax Harry had been the most alive. There he was in his element and there he thrived. Adrenaline had been as ever present in his system as blood had been and when he had stood across the Great Hall, looking into the blood-red eyes of his enemy, he had felt the rush of it buzzing ferociously within his body. Against Voldemort he could survive a thousand times over but this, this silence, he could not live through for much longer.

He needed noise, needed sound. So much so that it almost hurt to remain in this stifling room with Hermione and Ron's voices barely above a whisper. It did not bother them, it was reassuring to them. They had spent the last seven years with screams and cheers and for them to finally get silence allowed them to feel as if the world was once again right. _They _were allowed to continue on and live their lives. _They_ could get married, have kids, and grow old together in their silence and they would. Harry on the other hand couldn't.

_His_ life had always been spent in screams, but only until he reached Hogwarts had he heard the cheers. _He_ had grown up with the raised voices of his aunt and uncle. _He_ had grown up with the booming taunts of his cousin. _He _would always know the world as a place full of noise. _That _was his reassurance.

A stifled laugh rose from between the couple, the two held hands over their mouths to keep from breaking the calm but all it accomplished was to make the boy by the window even more strained. Something welled up within him. A torrent of held back emotions bubbled over the edge until finally…

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!" Harry had sprung to his feet. More sound! He had to have more sound! He wanted to scream, to yell, to sing, anything that could shatter this bloody silence.

"Harry!?" Hermione's shocked voice exclaimed.

"Is something the matter, mate?" Ron's ever intuitive self questioned.

"You're bloody well right something's the matter! It's this, all of this. I can't deal with it. Why don't you two see that it isn't right?!" their mirror expressions of shock and confusion only angered Harry more.

"Why do I even bother?! The two of you are obviously perfectly happy with your quaint lives!" he turned and stomped his way towards the portrait hole.

"Harry! Where are you going? Come back!" the female voice was soon cut off by the closing portrait of the Fat Lady.

--

The rubber soles of his sneakers muffled each furious step that he took and this only proved to increase his rage. Couldn't he have worn tap-shoes or something! His shoes could at least have had squeaked for him, but nooooo they had to be the only sneakers in the world that **didn't make a single noise!**

Harry's hand twitched, his fingers grasping for something to throw. Oh Merlin how he wanted to break something just to hear the wonderful 'crash' it would make. These hallways were beautifully acoustic and in the event of something breaking, they would force the sound to amplify and resonate to a euphoric peak. He shuddered at the thought. Why couldn't he throw something right now? Just one thing, one thing couldn't hurt and if it did it would be well worth it.

He sighed and the noise spread out from him, bounced across the walls, and returned to him only slightly louder. Before really thinking about it, he yelled out. It wasn't anything in particular that he yelled; it was just an explosion of non discernable noise that filled the hallway to the brim. Harry felt a deep satisfaction as he could hear the noise resound farther and farther down until it felt as if the whole school was vibrating with it.

"What, exactly, do you think you are doing? Have you finally lost your mind Potter?" a familiar drawl asked. The brunette spun around and came to face the bane of his existence in human form, Draco Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bugger off Malfoy. I don't have the time to mess with you right now" he crossed his arms.

"But you obviously have time to scream your head off at the walls. How absolutely proficient with your time you are" the pale teen leaned casually against a stone pillar. His grey eyes glanced at him indifferently and his mouth was set in a semi frown. Harry glared.

"Do you have a reason for being up here or are you just tired of your beloved dungeons?" the Gryffindor sneered. It was the blonde's turn to roll his eyes.

"I do not need a reason to traverse the halls, Potter, and if I had one I would most certainly not inform you." Harry nearly scoffed.

"As condescending as always I see"

"Of course. I have a reason to be condescending. I am, in every way, superior to you." the blonde teen smirked.

"That's big talk for someone who got their arse handed to them last year" the smirk vanished and a scowl appeared.

"Even if I 'got my arse handed to me', as you so vulgarly described, my supremacy is still irrefutable" he had pushed himself away from the pillar and now stood three feet away from Harry, his hands fisted. The blonde's voice was rising, anger evident on his face. Why had Harry ever stopped his feud with Malfoy? The boy could make a lot of noise when he was riled up. Perhaps change was bad.

"Supremacy? Last thing I heard was that your family is falling apart. Tell me Malfoy how is your mother these days?" the teen's face instantly turned from a pale ivory to a furious red. His teeth were visibly grinding together and his grey eyes flashed dangerously. Harry suddenly felt guilt rise within him for the low blow.

It had been splashed all over the _Daily Prophet,_only weeks after the defeat of Voldemort, that Narcissa Malfoy had fallen into the depths of despair after the execution of her husband. She had almost accomplished the feat of following him to the grave, if it hadn't been for Draco (who had found the woman only moments before she had leapt to her death) she would have succeeded.

"You… you bloody!!" the teen stuttered unable to find the words vile enough to describe the brunette before him. Without preamble the blonde hurled himself forward and Harry was abruptly reeling back with a sharp pain in his jaw. He blinked back at the panting teen and felt his own anger surface. A roar escaped his lips as he launched himself at the other boy and succeeded in a blow to the blonde's stomach. Draco cried out as he fell backwards and connected with the ground, but he didn't stay down for long. Seconds later he was upon Harry, fists flying and mouth spewing nonsensical words of hatred.

In that moment Harry was unable to stop the laugh that erupted from his mouth. Again, he felt it again. That wonderful feeling of adrenaline pumping and heart pounding. He no longer felt numb, no longer felt unmoving. And the _sound, _oh the beautiful sound of their screams, their cries, their growls, their howls. This was bliss, this was euphoria, and oh how much Harry wanted more. A sudden cry escaped him at the feel of an unbelievably sharp pain in his arm. He looked down at the spot and found Draco latched onto him, pearly teeth digging into his sleeve. He quickly pulled away and looked at the Slytherin aghast.

"You bit me! Why you little…" Harry stepped forward and with an abrupt movement he slammed the blonde against the pillar he had been leaning on before. He cried out and began to struggle against the hands on him. Harry pressed forward and successfully had the shorter boy pinned. Their fight had come to a standstill. They remained in their spots, both panting heavily. They stared at each other through glaring eyes, faces only a few inches away from the other's.

"That was dirty. Do people of your 'high standing' usually bite while fighting?" a growl rumbled from the chest of the blonde and Harry had to chuckle at the state, the once proud, boy was in. His usually pristine hair stuck out in odd places and fell into his eyes (one of which was sporting a blossoming bruise). He had a split lip and his cheek was swelling.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" he snapped.

"You" was the simple reply. This only proved to earn a violent jerk from the boy's torso. Harry continued as if the motion was unnoticed. "You look like hell, Malfoy". Grey eyes narrowed.

"Well you don't look so unscathed either, **Potter**" the blonde gave another jerk and Harry felt himself become annoyed. He shifted, grabbed Draco's wrists, and pinned them to the pillar also.

"Stop trying to get free. I've won this round Malfoy, you're supposed to submit." The Slytherin's expression instantly changed to horror.

"Sod off Potter! It will be a frigid day in purgatory before I submit to the likes of you" he turned his head away in defiance. Harry suddenly felt annoyed. instantly an old episode of _Animal Planet, _which he had seen in his second grade class_,_ ran through his mind. It had been about a pride of lions in Africa. He had been fascinated when he had seen a lioness bite savagely into the neck of her prey. His eyes moved to the blonde's pale column of flesh and felt the urge to bite him. He blinked at the strange thought before shrugging and leaning forward. Hey this was simply revenge for his sore arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU—"the boy's voice cut off by a cry of pain.

"Submit!" Harry hissed against Draco's throat.

"Like hell I wil—"another bite and another cry of pain.

"Now!"

"NO!"it was quite amusing to hear the teen's almost pouty response.

"Do it!" this one was the hardest and he winced when he suddenly tasted copper in his mouth. Draco shuddered, his hands straining against Harry's hold still on him, before he fell limp.

"OK, ok" his voice barely a whisper. Harry pulled back his eyes watching the trail of blood make its way down into the collar of Draco's shirt and he instinctually licked it away. The blonde gasped.

"Let me go" his voice urgent and pleading. The brunette blinked, confused by the teen's demand. Harry tilted his head questioningly to the other boy. Draco swiftly looked away a blush just barely visible across his face, and then he shifted as if uncomfortable. That's when Harry felt it. Something pressed lightly against his inner thigh. His eyes widened, shock rushing through him. He was unable to remain shocked for long because of the blush still ever present on the blonde's face. Harry had to smirk.

"Like that did you Malfoy?"he teased. The blonde head swiveled back around to glare at the brunette but he said nothing in return. The smirk grew into a wicked grin. "I never knew you were a masochist. Though I'm hardly surprised, the Slytherins always seemed as if they were into weird things."

"Shut up!" the teen finally snapped.

"Now, now Malfoy that wasn't a very long time of submission. Don't make me bite you again" the boy groaned. Now that was a very interesting sound, it gave him an idea. Harry contemplated what he was about to do next for a long time until he felt the boy in-between him and the wall shift uncomfortably again, the teen's erection still there. _'to hell with it'_ Harry moved his legs and soon had his left leg positioned between the blonde's thighs.

He watched as grey eyes became the size of saucers and before the boy could protest he brought his knee up and slowly pressed it into the right spot. A moan erupted from Draco's lips and it rang out across the hallway. Harry felt the shudder that shook the blonde's body through the places where they came into contact and he shuddered in response.

"Don't!' the Slytherin gasped. Harry growled and grasped Draco's hair roughly. With a painful jerk the head was pressed against the pillar and the brunette's teeth latched onto the other's neck, his hand traveled back to the blonde's wrist. At the same moment his knee pressed into Draco again and this time the shorter teen's back arched, his body instinctively seeking out more contact.

Harry felt warmth spread though him and slowly start to trickle downwards. He gasped when he felt his own body began to react. With another moan from the Slytherin he opted to dropping his knee from its spot between Draco's legs and pressed his hips forcefully forward instead. Simultaneous cries rose from both boys, the sound resonating and returning amplified. It was so much better than their earlier cries of rage.

"Let…my hands go" the blonde suddenly said his sentence punctuated by another forceful thrust. Harry had completely forgotten that he still had a hold of his wrists. The hands were relinquished and they abruptly grasped onto the front of Harry's shirt. Harry's own hands moved down to the other's thighs and lifted him off his feet, Draco's back slammed against the pillar hard. He winced but didn't stop his fingers from furiously working the buttons of the Gryffindor's shirt. With an unexpected growl the teen gave a rough yank and the last four buttons popped off. The shirt slid to the floor.

"Impatient?" the brunette was able to tease but all he got as a response was a demanding thrust from the blonde, wiping his mind blank. The shorter teen then continued onto the front of the Gryffindor's pants.

"Do something will you" Draco motioned to his still completely dressed state and Harry got the idea. He grabbed the hem of Draco's sweater and pulled it up and away to drop it unceremoniously on the floor. Under the sweater the boy wore a white button up shirt. He made easy work of the buttons and soon Draco's pants were ready to come off. He was forced to place the blonde's feet back on the floor so he could step out of them, his own jeans sagging low on his hips. Without asking Harry pushed the Slytherin's remaining article of clothing off his slightly boney hips and once again lifted him off the floor and slammed him against the pillar.

"Impatient?" pale teen mocked.

"Shut up" the brunette half heartedly shot back. For a few moments they two stood still locked in place, the only sounds they made were heavy pants. Now that they had gotten this far they were both hesitant to continue, to cross that last boundary of sanity. For an instant that dreadful silence returned. That horrible stillness that began to eat away at Harry's inside and he felt fear seep into him, he didn't want to return to that silence, _couldn't _return. He had to keep moving.

He lifted a shacking hand and wrapped it around the base of Draco's straining flesh, the effect was instantaneous. Draco threw back his head gave a throaty moan. Ahh what a magnificent echo. He ran his hand along the length and reveled in the healthy noises the blonde made. His fingers glided over Draco's manhood and the teen began to thrust, soon reaching a steady rhythm.

When the Slytherin's cries increased in volume and urgency Harry abruptly pulled his hand away and felt satisfaction in the boy's howl of protest. The brunette smirked.

"Don't stop there!" the blonde shrieked.

"You're supposed to be submitting to me remember? How is it submission if I follow your orders?" Harry teased and Draco glared.

"Bloody Gryffindor" he hissed and without preamble he reached towards Harry's boxers and forcefully shoved them down, releasing the other teen's own need. Harry exhaled at the feel of cold air against his hot flesh. It was so consuming that he almost didn't notice Draco shifting his hips. With an unexpected move the blonde impaled himself upon Harry's length. A sharp cry tumbled from the Gryffindor's mouth, covering Draco's shout of pain mixed with pleasure, he was left panting for breath. He couldn't get enough oxygen!

"Move" the blonde choked out and Harry complied. His hips inched slowly backwards, sweat gathering on his forehead. When he had pulled almost completely out, Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist and tightened. Harry was pulled forward and sunk back into the smaller teen.

"Fuck" the word slipped from both boys in unison.

Their pace was slow and taxing at first and it wasn't until Draco demanded for "more" did Harry blissfully began to speed up. The teens continued to let fall forth unrestrained moans of pleasure. Before long Harry's throat was sore and his arms and legs started to burn with exhaustion.

"Almost" Draco panted, his blunt nails digging into Harry's shoulders. Their bodies quaked and their brows furrowed both trying to find an end. Grey eyes locked with green and instantly Harry leaned forward and, for the last time that night, bit down on Draco's neck. A scream pierced the hall and the blonde arched up as he came. A current of muscles clenched around Harry and the teen came to a shuddering climax, his head falling back and his mouth opening wide in a silent scream _'how ironic'_.

--

A few minutes later found the boys quietly redressing, both unable to look the other in the eyes. With a final tug of his sweater, Draco pulled it back into place and the two stood there unmoving. If Harry believed the lack of sound to be stifling before then this was suffocating.

"Err… so why did you to decide to stay at school for the holidays?" the brunette awkwardly asked.

"I can't stand being alone with her. All she ever does is sit next to the window and stares at nothing" was the answer. The boy shifted uncomfortably but the movement caused a pain to spike up his spine and Harry saw the teen wince. He continued anyway "She's always so quiet, it has started to become unnerving" he finally looked up at the Gryffindor. "I am unable to cope with the silence" the teen's face looking pained.

Harry felt a flush of sadness at the boy's words. Draco knew exactly what Harry was going through and perhaps that had been what had driven the two to such an end. The hush, the calm, the stillness, the quiet, the silence, they had both wanted it all gone.

"Then it's a good thing that we have a way to make sound now."

--End--

OK don't kill me. I know it wasn't that great but in my defence (i know I'm just making excuses but it makes me feel better) i had no prior planning of this fic. That's right I sat down at my computer and just started away as if there was no tomorrow.

I know that that ending was a bit on the cheesy side but I swear to you that I spent nearly ten minutes trying to get that to sound even remotely good. Oh and if you're wondering, yes Harry meant that 'the way to make sound' was their earlier 'cough' activities. ( for those of you who may still not get it, it won't be a onetime thing -).

OK that's it for this one I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't sorry. If you found anything wrong with this fic please inform me so that I know what not to do or what to improve on next time.

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


End file.
